Halloween
by FABCHICKXO
Summary: This is an Ice Age Halloween story about how Sid unleashes a curse and unlocks a scary adventure for the gang on Halloween night! And yes Diego DOES get a girl in this. Please read and review... HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!
1. Bewitched

**A/n- ok ok, here I have another story started! But the 1****st**** Halloween ice age fanfic! So I'm happy that this is origonal!!!!! ) ok on with the story.**

Halloween Chapter one- Bewitched 

Our story starts about 50 years before our sub-zero heroes were even born. It was the night of October 31st, or better known as Halloween. But there were no trick-or-treatrs now. There was a small human village with many tribes, but in one cave, there was a tribe that consisted of only three humans. Those three were very scary and strange people. The Holloway sisters, three middle aged women who were believed to be evil witches who were killing the village children and even animals with magic. These sisters could talk to animals and lure them and the village children with a cursing tune. There was one sister, Jane Holloway who was the leader of the other two and the oldest. The most advanced out of all of the witches in the cave. The next sister was an over weight dark haired witch by the name of Patricia Holloway, who just liked to go by Patty. The other sister, Abigail Holloway was the youngest witch, (by far the prettiest,) but probably the most dangerous of the sisters. She was the one who would lure children and animals with her special song which you will find out about later in the story. The one object in the old Cave-women's home that was the most dangerous of all was the Holloway Sister's potion book. It was full of spells and magic that the sisters used to kill the little tribal children of the Ice Age and the animals! Despite the witches and their evil book, the village of Ice Age cave people was a pleasant place to live.

In fact, there was another tribe, not far from where the Holloway sisters lurked. This tribe was the Knightly tribe. This tribe, unlike the Holloway's, was made up of a lot of people and had many children in it. Including the tribal leader's daughter and son, Jack and Nina.

Nina loved to play, and today was no exception. She ran in the woods and was about to go back to the cave when she heard her older brother, Jack, calling for her. She knew that if Jack found her, the fun would end so she yelled to him, "Try and catch me first!"

Jack groaned, "Nina… no, you have to come back now! I don't know why mom even makes me try to find you but we need you back at the tribe!"

"Bye Jack." She challenged her brother, who only got more aggravated and began chasing after her.

As Nina was running in the woods she stopped, felt strange she didn't know why but it was almost as a… force was pulling her, forcing her to walk in a direction. She called for Jack but nobody answered. She was lost. Then she realized, she heard scary stories about the witches who lived near these woods. She sat down on a log and started crying but then she heard and enchanting, no, a bewitching sound that made her forget all troubles and go to where she heard the sounds.

"_Come my little children. I'll take you away… Come my little chil-dren. To my magical wistful place."_ The song, sung in a soft and sweet sounding voice entranced Nina and forced her to follow. But the voice singing the song was none other than the voice of Abigail Holloway.

Jack had been looking for a while until he finally saw… his sister! His sister in a… _trance_ and walking up to the witches house! This was bad. The storys of the children who got sucked into the house were frightening. The tale went Jane Holloway, would make a potion. Then feed it to the bewitched child and the three witches would suck the child's soil out of their body and causing them to die. And Jack could not let that happen to Nina. He ran to the house as fast as he could run.

Once he arrived at the house, he burst into the front door.

"Oh… Jack Knightly and his sister… Nina Knightly. Sit right down, were almost done with your sister." Jane laughed at the look of dismay on Jack's face when he saw his sister- completely dead! When he was supposed to be looking after her! Those witches would pay!

"You old, ugly _hags_ killed my sister!" He yelled. He knocked over the caldron of the witches potion. As two sisters gasped.

"My beautiful potion!" Patricia exclaimed and ran over to it.

"You're just a mere boy!" Jane exclaimed, "Abby, my dear, would you sing for this young gentlemen?" Jane looked at Abigail who they nick named Abby.

"Certainly," Abby replied and started her deathly song, as Jack tried not to listen.

But then Jack got all woozy feeling and he was about to go under the enchantment himself when he shook himself out of it. He had to fight it… as hard as he could he had to fight the need to go under Abby's enchantment just so they could drain his soul too. The last thing Jack saw was a book… _the legendary book!_The one that Jane used to cast all of her spells. Jane grabbed the book and flipped threw pages. Everything came a blur, as he listned, _" dreams and forever. Come my little children… I'll keep you safe. To a place with no troubles a place truly magical.-"_

All of a sudden the singing stopped. And Jack stumbled backwards but caught himself. There was a banging on the witches door! "Open up, this is all of the town's people."

"Shoot!" Jane exclaimed, "Patty go outside and stall them, Abby go too. And I'll take care of this disgusting boy!"

Jack was barley conscious to register what was exactly happening. He felt so… weak! He could barley stand, Abby's spell really did him in! He staggered but soon felt himself being lifted!

"You called your people over to kill us didn't you! You led them here didn't you!" Jane hissed. Although Jack seriously did not know what she was talking about! He did not lead anyone to the house! "Well now you'll pay! I'm turning you into a saber toothed tiger cub… a cub that can not die and will live forever! You'll live with the guilt of the fact that your sister died thanks to your carelessness of you not paying attention to where she was going. You'll live forever as a tiger! Never seeing your family again!"

The next thing Jack knew was he woke up with a tail, short, furry legs and golden orange fur!

As for the Holloway sisters… 

That night they were burned at the stake at midnight. But before they got burned, Jane cast a spell, the next one to light the Holloway candle, would bring the Holloway's back to life. But it would only be permanent if the Holloway's drained enough souls. And that Halloween the curse was born.

**A/n- I know what ur thinking, WILL MANNY SID AND DIEGO BE IN THIS STORY!!!!???? Yes they will. This was just a flash back of 50 years before Manny and Sid and Diego were born! Lol So yes, look for our heros in the next chapter! And I'm not updating unless u guys review!**


	2. A typical day

Sorry I havnt updated in 4ever!!!! But im back and so is this story!!!! ) R&R PLEASE

Halloween 

_Chapter two- A typical day_

FIFTY YEARS LATER… 

Diego was walking along in the field. He had just hunted a big antelope and settled down on the ground and was chewing on a bone. But he wasn't thinking about anything. He couldn't think of anything after what had just happened.

_Flashback_

_Diego was walking along the river side yesterday, when he saw this absolutely stunningly beautiful saber. Her fur was a little lighter than Diego's. It was honey yellow, and her eyes were like blue sapphire stones. And her fur was shiny. Diego walked up to her. "Hi," he said._

"_Hello."_

"_Uh… I couldn't help… but notice… where's your pack?"_

"_Um… do I know you?"_

"_No." Diego stammered, the laughed, "uh… but Diego Im… um… gah! I mean __I'm Diego__!" He corrected him self._

"_Sarah." Was the female's short response.  
"Hi Sarah." _

"_Hi Diego." Sarah smiled, "Listen," she said, "I've got to go but hopefully, I'll see you 'round." _

"_Ok." Diego said, "bye."_

"_Uh… bye." And with that Sarah left._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Now Diego was mentally beating himself up for his dumb conversation.

Just then, Diego's train of thought got interrupted by a swift pain in his leg. He looked up to see two tigers. One was bigger than Diego and had a huge scar across his eye.

The other, slightly smaller than Diego, (but 10 times as fat,) and had one blue eye and the other green. Diego looked down to where is leg had hurt and saw that one of them had scratched him.

"Um… before I kill you, may I help you?" Diego said, really annoyed.

"Ya, you can help us for sure." The taller tiger, with a scar slashed across his eye.

"Ya. Give us that bone before we beat the stuffing out of you," the fatter and some how less threatening tiger, (who tried yet failed to act tuff,) said.

"Ugh." The taller tiger said in embarrassment. "You," he glared at his friend, "are a disgrace." He shook his head.

"You can say that again." Diego looked at both of the tigers in disbelief.

"Sorry Josh." The fat tiger said.

"What ever," Josh shook his head.

"Um… I'd like to stay here and play with you two but I should be going and let you two rehears how to be actually threatening." Diego smirked and was about to walk away.

"I don't think do." Josh glared at Diego.

Diego turned around and cocked his head a little, "Ok…"

"Give us the bone your chewin' on!" The fat tiger demanded.

"I don't think so," Diego just walked away. But that was a big mistake just then, Diego felt a sudden cutting pain in his shoulder and felt Josh's claws dig into his back. Diego was about to get the saber off of him when the fatter saber ran up to Diego and scratched him across his face. Diego who was now covered in his blood, growled and dropped the bone. Somehow, he managed to get Josh off of his back, and turned around and left a nasty gash in Josh's back.

"Ugh," Josh growled, "lets get out of here. Grab the bone Trevor."

Diego spun around and saw Trevor grab the bone. He was about to give the tigers one reminder of why you should never take Diego's bone. But, he felt a big pain in his head and realized that Josh had swatted Diego in the head. Diego growled, and then Trevor grabbed the bone.

"Good job Trevor, lets head off." Josh exclaimed in triumph.

Diego spun around realizing the tigers took his bone. But it was too late for when he looked to where he set his bone down the tigers were gone, as well as Diego's bone. Diego sighed… after a _humiliating _defeat. And decided to walk home, hoping that no one else had seen it.

Diego walked into the cave.

"I'm home!" He yelled.

"Diego! How are you– what happened to you! You look like you've used your body as your scratching post!" Ellie said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Came the tiger's simple answer.

Diego went deeper into the den and then saw someone in his section of the cave.

"Sid! What are you doing in here? I told you a million times that you don't go into my part of the cave!"

"You tigers are so territorial!" Sid said, "After all, I'm the one who makes the fires at night, who does all of the work, does all of the talking…" Sid was interrupted by Diego.

"Sid."

"Ya?"

"Cram it."

"Well… look who is Mr.Grumpylump." Sid laughed.

"I'm serous! You fat, over weight…"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"I'll tell you what you are, a…"

"BREAK IT UP!" Came Manny's rumbling voice. "God, you two sound like siblings!"

"Diego's not letting me in his _territory_."

"Tattletale." Diego glared.

"Ugh! I give up!" Manny walked away.

Diego and Sid glared at each other.

**Sorry… I know it was incredibly short. But I am loaded with homework… I have 2 go 2 bed early… one word… SCHOOL! -[**


End file.
